The Five Scarves - Scarves Assemble Part 2
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 1 of 3, Part 2 of 5) There's a new vixen in the Red Scarves who's natural talent is surpassed only by her arrogance, an attitude reinforced by her being promoted from Trainee to Regular a month quicker than usual. But life as a Red Scarf isn't easy, a lesson every member must learn one way or another, and Hanna Skarlett is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

[6 years before the Brevon Incident]

It's the morning of the monthly Red Scarves Martial Arts Exhibition Tournament, and most of the Scarves are either making their way to the arena to spectate, or in the locker rooms making final preparations. However, two of the Leaders have their concerns about an overly cocky new combatant, and are meeting privately to discuss whether she's really ready.

"I know she's a naturally talented fighter, but the training period is about a lot more than just combat skills," the bronze civet reminds. "Two months isn't long enough."

"I understand your concerns," the slate-grey pangolin responds, "but it's not a decision that would have been taken lightly. If the trainers think she's ready, then I see no reason to overrule them."

"From a talent point of view, I don't doubt her in the slightest," the civet reaffirms. "She's one of the most naturally talented fighters I've ever seen. But surely I'm not the only one to notice she's got a serious arrogant streak."

"She's young and inexperienced," the pangolin reminds. "No-one's ever won a tournament first time out. Once she's suffered a loss or two, she'll tame her arrogance."

"I don't know about that Tracy," the civet replies. "That sort of arrogance isn't easy to beat out of a person, especially one that can fight as instinctively as she does."

"Come off it Lillith!" Tracy chuckles. "I can remember, all those years ago, a cocky young civet with buckets of natural talent preparing for her first tourney. Whatever happened to her, I wonder?" she finishes with a wink.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lillith bluffs, unable to hide a slight smile.

"I remember who defeated her too," Tracy continues, teasing more. "She was a… pangolin, I think. Slate-grey, talented, beautiful, great singing voice-" Tracy is halted by a cushion hitting her in the face.

"You've made your point," Lillith sighs in amusement. "And yes, I was rather cocky when I was younger, but I wasn't arrogant like Hanna Skarlett. The way she walks around here, you'd think she was the reigning AAMAC champion three years running."

"You never know," Tracy ventures, "one day she might be."

"Only if she tames her arrogance," Lillith comments.

"True," Tracy agrees.

The two leaders share a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess we'd better get over to the arena," Lillith decides, looking at her watch.

"You do know we're not obligated to watch, right?" Tracy reminds.

"I know," Lillith assures. "But you have to admit you're curious about how Hanna will perform."

"Obviously," Tracy confirms.

"So what are we waiting for?" Lillith asks.

"No idea," Tracy admits. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

With the first round of the tournament over, and the initial thirty-two combatants in their age bracket reduced to sixteen, Rob and Danny reunite by the draw list for round two.

"Hey Rob," Danny greets as the hare arrives beside him. "Nice job on your fight. Is that a new trick you used?"

"Hey Danny," Rob greets in response. "Not a new trick so much as a variation. I'll share how to do it with you later, but only if you share your new trick with me. I don't think I've seen you win any bout in that way before."

"Deal," Danny agrees. "So, who do we have in the next round?"

Rob locates Danny on the draw list. "Looks like you've got a simple second round. If I'm honest, I'm surprised he got through."

Danny doesn't respond: he's found Rob on the list. "Oh boy…" he sighs.

"I've not been drawn against that bear again, have I?" Rob asks warily, remembering how brutally he was knocked out of the previous tournament, rubbing his right shoulder reflexively.

"Worse," Danny answers. "You've been drawn against the new girl."

"Hm," Rob muses. "She's meant to be really good… I may be in for worse than last time."

Suddenly, a red-haired vixen unceremoniously pushes between the boys, scans the list, finds her name, and grins smugly. Only then does she acknowledge the boys. "Workin' out how long before you lose to me?" she asks, not even trying to hide her arrogance.

"Nah," Rob shrugs. "Just looking over the whole draw, not really focussing on anything or anyone in particular."

"Probably for the best," the vixen remarks. "I want you to last more than ten seconds, after all. It's more fun that way."

"Who are you up against next?" Danny asks the vixen.

"Oh, just some guy called 'Rob Stiil'," the vixen answers dismissively. "What sort of name is that anyway?" she continues derisively. "Sounds like he made it up. I bet he thinks it makes him sound like some sort of superspy or something. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"I wouldn't know," Rob answers neutrally, giving absolutely no clue about how insulting he's finding the vixen's attitude.

"How long before the second round starts?" Danny asks.

Rob checks his watch. "About twenty minutes."

"Better get down to the locker rooms, make final preparations," Danny advises.

The vixen snorts derisively. "I don't see the point. You're either ready or you're not. And I'm ready, so I think I'll go nap." The vixen turns and struts away. "See ya later boys!"

"See you in the ring, Hanna Skarlett," Rob calls after her without looking round. He hears the vixen's footsteps pause briefly before continuing.

"So, do you think you got to her?" Danny asks quietly when he's sure Hanna is out of earshot.

"I hope so," Rob replies. "If she's as good as the rumours suggest, I'll need every advantage I can get."

"Well, I'm rooting for you," Danny assures. "Partly because you're my friend, but mostly because she's an absolute bitch."

"And also so you don't have to face her," Rob teases.

"That too," Danny admits.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Rob and Hanna stand side by side at the combatants' entrance, waiting to be summoned to the ring. While Rob makes a last-minute inspection of his shinai, Hanna can't help but keep glancing at him sidelong.

"Nervous?" Rob asks suddenly.

"Me? Nervous?" Hanna snorts dismissively. "Hardly. And don't go thinking you got to me earlier." _Why is he not intimidated by me?_

 _My plan to get her to doubt herself appears to be working._ "Who said I was trying to get to you?" Rob replies, deadpan.

Hanna doesn't have an answer. _He's actually getting to me… Come on, shake it off. I know I'm the best, and in a couple of minutes, he'll know that too._

The referee signals to the combatants. The more confident Rob leads the unusually nervous Hanna slightly as they walk to the ring and take up their starting positions on opposite sides, twenty strides apart.

"I want to see a good clean fight," the referee reminds as the fighters stare each other down, Hanna with eyes of burning coal, Rob with eyes of calm confidence. "And remember, this is an exhibition. That means no claws, no teeth, and no blows to the face or neck." The referee looks to each fighter as they nod in agreement. "Ready… fight!"

Hanna wastes no time. She charges immediately, trailing her shinai behind her. As she approaches Rob, she swings the shinai hard and high, but Rob blocks the downward swing effortlessly, deflecting the blow to the side. Tipped off-balance, Hanna stumbles as she passes Rob, but she remains on her feet, recovering her composure just in time to block a thrust to her chest. But again, she finds herself unbalanced. Rob turns the thrust into a leg sweep. Unable to avoid the sweep, Hanna lands hard on her back, rolling out of the way just in time for Rob's pounce to miss. Hanna rolls onto her feet and pounces in return, but Rob anticipates the move, rolling onto his back. He blocks Hanna's swinging shinai and plants a boot in her stomach. Winded, Hanna lands hard and rolls a few feet, her shinai slipping from her grip. Rob uses his momentum to pounce successfully, pinning Hanna face down in a double armlock.

" _You cheated!_ " Hanna protests, struggling frantically yet futilely to break out of the double armlock.

"Not at all," Rob replies calmly as the referee approaches and begins his count. "I just turned your arrogance against you."

As the referee's count gets closer to ten, Hanna's struggles get more frantic and desperate. Rob responds by making the armlock tighter. On the count of eight, a sickening crunch can be heard. Hanna stops struggling immediately, her face twisted in pain. Concerned, Rob loosens his hold. The referee stops his count and summons the medical team, Rob backing off as they approach. Hanna is loaded onto a stretcher and carried out of the arena.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rob begins.

"Don't worry, your victory will stand," the referee assures. "After all, she did that to herself."

"I guess," Rob mumbles.

* * *

As Hanna is stretchered away, a scowling wyvern slips into the shadows and sneaks out of the arena. If anyone was listening, they might have heard him bitterly whisper "So much for my pawn!" to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rob is finally permitted to see Hanna in the arena's medical centre. The vixen's right arm is in a sling, the shoulder badly swollen from its dislocation.

"Get out," Hanna spits, unwilling to look Rob in the eye.

"If you hadn't struggled so hard, you wouldn't have dislocated your shoulder," Rob replies calmly.

"You cheated!" Hanna barks, fixing Rob with a piercing stare of pure thunder.

"As I said in the ring, I didn't cheat. I just turned your arrogance against you," Rob growls back.

" _I'm the best! I never lose!_ " Hanna shrieks.

"Except you _do_ lose, don't you?" Rob smirks. "In this case, to 'just some guy with a stupid made-up name'," he adds mockingly.

Hanna can hold herself back no longer: she leaps off the bed, claws out. Rob steps aside calmly: Hanna overshoots and lands hard, jarring her injured shoulder badly.

Grunting with the pain, Hanna slowly pulls herself to her feet. Unsteady, she approaches Rob, who stands his ground impassively. "Just wait until I'm fit again," the vixen hisses in the hare's face. " _Then_ we'll see who's the better fighter."

"We sure will," Rob smiles warmly, patting Hanna's injured shoulder, the vixen wincing with each pat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a quarter final to prepare for." Rob leaves without another word.

Hanna watches him go, grimacing from the pain in her shoulder. _Ancients be damned, I_ hate _that guy. Though I have to admit, I'm impressed how well he played me, both here and in the ring…_ Hanna shakes her head vigorously. _Get a grip! He's a chump, like all the others!_ Wearily, Hanna climbs back into bed. _And yet I have to admit, he did beat me fair and square. Not that I'll ever admit it to him. Or anyone else, for that matter._


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three weeks after the exhibition tournament, neither Rob nor Danny have any interaction with Hanna. However, just eight days before the next tournament, that changed: despite protests from all three, they had been teamed together for a mission to 'relieve' a nobleman of a treasured item.

* * *

In a small briefing room, Rob and Danny go over the plan's details one last time to make sure they've covered as much as they can.

"I do believe we've covered every conceivable eventuality," Rob concludes when their review is complete.

"As much as we can be expected to, at any rate," Danny agrees. "Then again, there is one wildcard we've not considered. Have you noticed she's spent the whole time staring silent daggers at you?"

"So long as she sticks to the plan, everything will go smoothly," Rob replies to Danny while looking at Hanna. "So what do we do when she doesn't and it hits the fan?"

"All this planning is stupid," Hanna snorts.

"She speaks at last!" Rob smirks.

"This planning will keep your pelt out of trouble," Danny states flatly to Hanna.

"It's pathetic, all this sneaking around," Hanna snaps back. "We can just fight our way through, grab the loot, and fight our way back out. Simple."

"And the quickest way to a Shang Mu gaol cell," Rob replies.

"Then I'll just break us out," Hanna shrugs.

"And return to HQ with no loot, and be seen as a failure," Rob adds.

"…fine, I'll play along with your stupid plan," Hanna sighs in resignation. "This time," she adds defiantly.

"Works for me," Rob smiles. "Danny?"

"Same," Danny agrees. "And if she deviates, we set her up as the fall girl."

"Agreed," Rob nods.

Hanna starts growling quietly.

"We've got a couple of hours before we need to leave. Dinner followed by a bit of sparring?" Danny asks.

"Sure," Rob agrees. "Little Miss Sunshine can join us if she likes," he adds, turning to Hanna.

"You're despicable," Hanna growls at Rob.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Rob smiles warmly.

"You're not getting to me," Hanna retorts. "I will join you, but only because I have nothing better to do. And don't expect me to spar: it'll be much more fun to watch you two make fools of yourselves."

"Very well," Rob agrees. _You keep trying to intimidate me, and you keep failing. I wonder why you are so afraid of admitting defeat?_


	5. Chapter 5

At the stroke of midnight, Rob, Danny, and Hanna begin their mission.

Their target is a modest yet opulent mansion on the edge of the city of Shang Mu. Security is surprisingly lax, considering the value supposedly attributed to the item the Scarves are there to steal. This troubles both Rob and Danny, but Hanna is simply disappointed there aren't more people to fight. Nevertheless, the trio continues their mission according to the original plan.

Ahead of schedule, they arrive at the mansion's vault.

"I'll crack the code while you two stand guard," Danny whispers.

"Why not just smash the panel?" Hanna asks with a tone of impatience.

"Because then the door locks permanently," Danny explains as he begins to analyse the keypad. "So unless you have an oxyacetylene torch that can cut through a foot of solid steel hidden in that huge brush you call a tail, let me work."

After a few minutes, Danny has the code cracked, and the vault door unlocks and gently swings open. Inside, they find the vault is empty except for a combination safe in the centre of the room.

"This wasn't in the plan," Danny observes.

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Rob asks.

"I doubt it," Danny replies. "How are you at safe cracking?"

"Passable," Rob answers, "but only with the right gear. And that's back at HQ."

"Same here," Danny sighs. "Unless Miss Congeniality has any ideas?"

Muttering a foul curse, Hanna roughly pushes the boys aside and squats in front of the safe. After a brief visual analysis, she lays an ear against the door and begins turning the dial.

"How long before she loses her temper and breaks the relocker?" Rob asks.

"Shut it or I'll silence you permanently," Hanna hisses.

"Well, I was going to say five minutes, but-" Danny begins, stopping when Hanna glares at him, her eyes flashing with violence. Danny mimes pulling a zipper across his mouth. Hanna rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the safe.

Thirty seconds later, the safe clicks. Smiling smugly, Hanna stands back as the door swings open. "Top of the class every single time."

Rob and Danny share impressed looks.

"I must be going crazy," Rob states.

"Why?" Danny asks.

"Because I'm actually glad she's here," Rob smirks.

"Let's grab the case and get out of here," Danny suggests.

Rob takes the briefcase out of the safe. Together, the trio turn to leave, only to find three burly security guards behind.

"Freeze!" the lead guard commands, his taser aimed directly at Hanna.

"At last," Hanna growls, extending her claws and brandishing a malevolent grin of anticipation.

"Make one move kid, and I'll take you down so fast you'll feel like you just got stomped by a Mantalith!" the lead guard barks.

"No, you won't," Hanna replies, her eyes flashing with intent.

"I mean it kid, don't-" the lead guard starts.

He doesn't get the chance to finish.

Claws extended, Hanna leaps directly at the lead guard, and swipes the taser painfully out of his hands before he can fire. Hanna allows her momentum to carry her into the guard, knocking him flat on his back. Landing smartly just above the lead guard's head, Hanna turns and places her claws on his throat.

"One move and he's dead!" Hanna barks, making the remaining guards hesitate. "Good," she growls. "Now, get in the vault! And take your pathetic excuse of a leader with you!"

"I'd do as she says," Rob adds, aiming the leader's taser at the two standing guards.

Accepting defeat, the two guards drag their leader into the vault with them. Once they're inside, Danny shuts the door and re-engages the lock. "They won't be getting out any time soon," he assures.

Hanna swipes the taser from Rob, strides up to the control panel, and smashes it with the taser. Sparks fly from the panel as she drops the now broken taser to the floor. "Insurance," she explains.

"That was unnecessary," Rob growls as the trio begins their escape. "And that taser could have proven useful."

"Whatever," Hanna shrugs. "I can handle anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing their escape, the trio rounds a corner to find three more guards, all armed with tasers.

"Turn back!" Danny commands as he turns back.

Rob turns with him, but Hanna does not. "I _told_ you, I can-" Hanna begins.

All three tasers hit her and unleash their full charge. The vixen collapses, screaming in agony.

Rob slides to a halt. "We gotta help her!" he calls to Danny, dropping the briefcase as he charges back towards the guards.

"So much for the plan," Danny mutters to himself as he turns to assist Rob.

Rob and Danny charge a guard each, their victims too pre-occupied with sending fifty thousand volts each through Hanna to notice they're being counter-attacked. Rob hits first with a low powerful kick to the guard's gut. Winded, the guard drops his taser, the weapon breaking apart when it hits the floor. The guard staggers, but remains on his feet. Rob follows up with a punch to the neck. Gasping for air, the guard sinks to his knees.

Danny's victim fares little better. The badger employs a different tactic, aiming a flying double-kick to the chest. The guard is knocked flat on his back, his taser also smashing on the floor. Before the guard can recover, Danny pounces and slams the guard's head onto the floor, knocking him unconscious.

The remaining guard notices too late that his companions have been laid out. As he turns to address the new threat, both Rob and Danny sweep his legs from under him, the guard falling flat on his face. Danny then strikes the base of the guard's spine, temporarily paralysing him from the waist down.

While Danny ties up the guards, Rob tends to Hanna. "Are you OK?" he asks.

Initially, Hanna doesn't respond: it takes several seconds for the words to register. "I can't… I can't move" she eventually groans.

"No wonder: you were hit by three tasers," Rob explains. "Don't worry, the effect wears off quickly."

Hanna, her limbs shaking, slowly pushes herself up onto all fours. "Go on then, gloat about how I messed up," she sighs.

"We all make mistakes," Rob assures.

"I don't make mistakes," Hanna snaps back.

"Remember when I beat you in the tournament a few weeks back?" Rob asks.

"You cheated," Hanna spits.

"You know I didn't," Rob replies. "But I did make a mistake: when I pinned you, I didn't pin your tail. Had you used it to distract me, you would have easily won that fight."

"I… what?" Hanna asks, her tone surprisingly lacking its usual venom.

"I'll explain later," Rob promises. "But right now, we need to escape and get this briefcase back to HQ."

Hanna rises unsteadily onto her feet. "Your explanation had better be good."

"It will be," Rob assures.

Danny rejoins the vixen and the hare, briefcase in hand. "We've wasted too much time already," he hisses.

"Agreed," Hanna and Rob chorus.

Together, the trio makes their escape, returning to HQ with no further delays or setbacks.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, on the morning of the Red Scarves Martial Arts Exhibition Tournament, Lillith and Tracy are once again meeting in private before heading to the arena.

"I must admit, I'm surprised Hanna Skarlett is competing in today's tourney," Tracy comments.

"What makes you say that?" Lillith asks.

"Given how easily she was defeated last time…" Tracy explains.

"Maybe that defeat has made her more aware of her limitations?" Lillith ventures.

"Possibly," Tracy agrees. "Then again, I know someone who was cocky about her skills, then was made to look foolish in her very first tourney. It took four months before she competed again."

"Three actually," Lillith corrects. "And as luck would have it, I lost to you again."

"Only just," Tracy recalls. "You almost had me a few times."

"I got you good the tournament after though," Lillith reminds.

"Oh, was _that_ ever embarrassing," Tracy sighs. "How long was I stuck in those tyres upside down? I forget."

Lillith chuckles at the memory. "We should probably head to the arena," she remarks, noticing the time.

* * *

The first match of the second round sees Hanna Skarlett drawn against Rob Stiil, just like in the previous tournament. And just like in the previous tournament, Hanna finds herself pinned face down in a double armlock.

"Not again!" Hanna curses as the referee begins his count.

"Remember what happened last time?" Rob replies.

"That's why I'm not struggling," Hanna sighs, seemingly in resignation.

"I'll be honest," Rob muses. "I expected this fight to go differently."

When the referee's count hits eight, Hanna makes her move. Wrapping her tail around Rob's head, she blinds him and pulls him off balance, forcing him to release her from the double armlock. Pressing her newfound advantage, Hanna rolls to one side, tipping Rob to the floor. The vixen then pins the hare face down in a double armlock of her own.

"The best part is, you can't pull that trick on me," Hanna mocks as the referee begins a fresh count.

"I had that coming, didn't I?" Rob sighs.

"Yeah, you did," Hanna confirms.

On the count of ten, the bell rings to end the fight. Hanna releases the double armlock, but elects to remain sat on Rob, her legs crossed.

"Go on, say it," Hanna prompts.

"No," Rob refuses.

"I'm not moving until you do," Hanna informs.

Rob sighs in resignation. "You're the better fighter."

"Yes I am!" Hanna grins.

* * *

In the shadows, the wyvern smiles to himself. _That's more like it._

* * *

In the Leaders' Box, Lillith and Tracy recline in their seats.

"Credit where it's due, she learned from her mistake last time out," Lillith observes. "So long as that victory doesn't go to her head."

"You worry too much sometimes," Tracy smiles.

"Maybe," Lillith acknowledges. "Only time will tell."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Rob goes for breakfast early: after losing to Hanna the day before, he wants to get some extra training in to sharpen his skills for the next tournament. He's also hoping to avoid running into the vixen, regretting ever giving her the tips she then used against him.

But the Fates have other ideas. Just as he begins his meal, Hanna slides near-silently into the seat opposite him.

"I noticed you didn't hang around to see me get to the semis yesterday," she greets smugly.

Rob doesn't respond.

"Hey, no need to be like that," Hanna continues. "There's nothing wrong with losing to a better fighter."

"Go away," Rob states flatly.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun," Hanna smirks.

"I wouldn't call being a cocky bitch 'fun'," Rob growls. "I don't know why I ever gave you those tips."

"Because you're a sucker for a cute girl who can kick your butt from here to Shuigang?" Hanna teases. She then pauses a moment to look around, observing the few others around are easily out of earshot. "Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret," she continues, her voice hushed.

"Not interested," Rob replies.

"It's all an act," Hanna reveals.

"Not buying it," Rob responds dismissively.

"I'm serious," Hanna insists.

Rob finally looks Hanna in the eye. For the first time, he can see past her arrogant and intimidating exterior. _Is that… vulnerability?_

"I don't like to be seen as weak," Hanna continues. "So I act like I can't lose. It works pretty well most of the time: after all, it's easier to win when your opponent is afraid of you. But you seem to be immune to my intimidations." Hanna pauses to organise her thoughts. "I don't want to admit it, but you actually got me to doubt myself. No-one's ever managed that before. Yet you behave like you're average at best, when you're clearly better than most."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Rob asks.

Hanna looks around again to see that, while the mess hall is filling slowly, they still have relative privacy. "Because you helped me learn to fight better," she finally explains. "And… I want to thank you for teaching me. About the trick with my tail, I mean. And for helping me in that mansion last week. As much as I hate to admit it… I was in over my head."

Rob pauses a moment to look into Hanna's eyes again, noticing it's clear she's being sincere. "You're welcome," he eventually replies with just a hint of a smile. "Danny and I don't leave a Scarf behind if we can help it. And I'm not better than most: I'm barely above average."

"Believe me, from someone who's got plenty of natural talent, you're a much better fighter than you realise," Hanna smiles. "Tell you what, let's make a deal: you teach me to fight smart like you do, and I'll help you unlock your natural talent. What do you say?"

Rob is surprised to see genuine warmth in Hanna's smile. "Are you not afraid training with me will make you look weak?" he asks semi-seriously.

"If anyone asks, it's a bitter rivalry," Hanna replies. "So much so we don't wait for tournaments."

"That could work," Rob agrees. "OK, we have a deal. Though I have to warn you, Danny may not be as easy to persuade."

"If I can win you over, I can win him over," Hanna boasts.

"Are you sure?" Danny responds from directly behind the vixen.

Hanna almost jumps out of her chair in surprise, uttering a short string of profanity between calming breaths. "Where on Avalice did you come from?" she demands of the badger, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Just over there," Danny explains, pointing to a partition wall he was hiding behind just ten feet away.

"How much did you hear?" Hanna asks.

"All of it," Danny replies.

Hanna curses again as she turns to Rob. "You knew he was behind me, and you didn't tell me?"

"We got her good!" Rob chuckles.

"Absolutely!" Danny chuckles in return, taking the seat next to Hanna.

"You tricked me into revealing…" Hanna shudders.

"Relax," Rob assures. "We didn't trick you into anything: you came over here all by yourself. And don't say you didn't: we both know you did."

Hanna sighs in resignation. "Fine, I admit it, you got me, and not for the first time. So… what now?"

"We finish breakfast, then go train for a few hours," Rob answers. "After that, we get lunch, then hang out and get to know each other better."

"What makes you think I want to get to know you two better?" Hanna challenges.

"The fact you're still here," Rob explains.

Hanna sighs again. "I guess it would be good to have a couple of friends. I'll admit, for this last month, I have felt a little lonely. It's hard to make friends when everyone thinks you're an arrogant bitch," she admits. "And if you tell anyone about any of this, I'll gut you both," she adds. She may be scowling, but her voice lacks venom, and her eyes are friendly.

"Normally, friends don't threaten each other," Rob retorts semi-seriously.

"I am who I am," Hanna shrugs.

"More's the pity," Rob teases.


End file.
